All The Right Ways
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Don't be fancy, just get dancey, why so serious? One-shot.


**All The Right Ways**

Kurt woke to the sound of of pulsing music. His dorm was always full of parties. He closed his eyes and put the pillow over his head, trying to muffle the obnoxious noise. In the end, his attempt was fruitless. He glanced at his alarm clock. Midnight.

_Right right, turn off the lights,_  
_We're gonna lose our minds tonight,_  
_What's the deal, yo?_

He got up and slid into some skinny jeans and a navy and white sweater. He put on some boots and went to see what was going on. He walked into the common room to find a raging party. He saw Wes and David dancing wildly, but Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

Not that it mattered.

_I love when it's all too much,_  
_5am turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll?_

Wes walked over to him and laughed. "Kurt, you look like death warmed over. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Kurt glared. "I would if this party wasn't going on! Is this even allowed!"

Wes grinned. "I don't know, but it sure is fun!"

_Party Crasher,_  
_Penny Snatcher,_  
_Call me up if you want gangsta_

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Really, Wes? Where is Blaine anyway?"

"Don't worry, Kurt, your lover is still asleep."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Wes, I don't like Blaine. He doesn't like me. We are platonic friends."

"Sure, sure, Kurtie. Whatever you want to think." Wes turned his head and muttered, "Denial..." in a sing-song voice."

"I heard that!"

_Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?_

In his room, Blaine opened his eyes and shut them right back again. He had forgotten that night was the bi-annual Warbler party down in the common room. Maybe he should've warned Kurt. He was probably seething right then...

Blaine decided to check on Kurt to see if he was ok. I mean, it's pretty hard to sleep with all this going on. But, wouldn't he already be downstairs? He slid on some random clothes and jogged downstairs, to find Wes talking to a very ticked off Kurt Hummel.

"Sorry, sorry. Speaking of which, there is the superstar himself." He waved and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Wes. Hey, Kurt." Kurt grinned and returned the welcome. Wes wiggled his eyebrows and said, "Well, I'll leave you two to the flirting and undressing with the eyes. Later."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but Wes had left.

Blaine grinned. "So. Kurt. Do you want a drink?"

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

Kurt gripped the red plastic cup in his hands. Wow. Blaine looked...wow. Tight, dark jeans, a white t-shirt, and converse. His hair was loose and curly, and Kurt just wanted to run his hands through it. They made small talk and laughed at the drunk teenagers around them.

Why, oh why wouldn't he ask him to dance?

_Slam slam, oh hot damn  
What part of party don't you understand,_  
_Wish you'd just freak out (freak out already)_  
_Can't stop, coming in hot,_  
_I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now (so on right now)_

Blaine checked out Kurt and liked what he saw. Skinny jeans, a tight sweater, and boots. Hot. But it's not like Blaine cared. Nope. Not all.

Why, oh why couldn't he ask Kurt to dance?

_Party Crasher,_  
_Penny Snatcher,_  
_Call me up if you want gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancey  
Why so serious?_

Blaine recognized the song playing. He began to hum along and Kurt took note.

"You're a Pink fan?"

Blaine smiled, throwing Kurt off guard and making his legs feel like Jell-O.

"I'm full of surprises."

Kurt grinned, and responded, "Oh, like what?"

"I can dance."

"How do I know if you're lying?"

"Wanna see?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him to the dance floor. They began to dance and Kurt laughed; Blainw was lying. He couldn't dance to save his life.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

At the end of the song, Blaine and Kurt went to get more to drink. Little did they know was that Wes and David spiked it merely ten minutes ago. Kurt took a sip and downed the whole cup. Blaine laughed and took polite little sips, noting the way it seared down his throat.

Kurt had four more cups before Blaine realized something was up.

"H-h-hello Seattle...hey Blaine do you know that song?" Kurt began laughing randomly and Blaine oggled him. Kurt Hummel was drunk? And not only drunk, but drunk and saying crazy things.

_So if you're too school for cool,_  
_And you're treated like a fool,_  
_You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always,_  
_Party on our own_

Blaine shook his head and said, "No, Kurt, I don't."

Kurt giggled and poked his hair. "Curly. Curly curly curly...do you have a phone? I have to call my friend Blaine."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. This could get interesting.

"Really? What's Blaine like?"

Kurt's jaw dropped. "Don't you know him? He's gorgeous and hot and beautiful and cha-cha-charming and he sings Katy Perry. I like Katy Perry. Perry...berry...I have a friend named Rachel Berry. She's annoying. Do you know her?"

Blaine's eyes widened and he tried not to smile. "Yeah, yeah, more about this Blaine guy."

Kurt leaned in importantly. "Can you keep a secret?"

Blaine nodded seriously. "Yes.

'We're supposed to be just friends, but I reaaaalllllllllyyyyyy like him."

(_so raise your) So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

Blaine grinned and almost shouted in joy to everyone around him. Instead he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him back to his room. It could just be the alcohol talking. It saddened Blaine to think that what Kurt said might not be true.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_  
_In all the right ways,_  
_All my underdogs,_  
_We will never be never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

Kurt crashed on the bed and Blaine ran a hand though his hair. It was so beautiful. Really, Kurt was beautiful. Blaine made his way back to his room.

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,(for me)_  
_Just come on and come on and raise your glass (for me)_

Blaine laid down and sighed. He tossed and turned and couldn't get one thought out of his head.

Kurt.

He guessed he would never know for sure.


End file.
